A 'One Time' Moment
by JBFanatic95
Summary: Danielle has recently moved to the U.S. from the PH. She's shy & wants to express her feelings through singing, but she's afraid to. Until a boy named Justin Bieber entered her life & they both fall in love with each other. I suck at summaries!Please R&R.
1. A Surprise Visit

Well let's start off with the basics before I start the story.

Name: Danielle Guerra  
Age: 15 turning 16 on August 29  
Location: Los Angeles, CA.  
Ethnicity: Filipino[A/N: haha, I'm Filipino myself]  
Hair Color & Type: Black[No hairstyle, but you always curl your hair]  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Special Features: Pretty eyes & a nice smile[you just got your braces off like last year]

Okay, let's get started. ;))))

Chapter 1: A Surprise Visit

Today was a special day because today we had a fundraiser concert at my school on Valentine's Day, and I signed up to have a singing part in the concert to entertain the guests. I came from the Philippines, I spoke good English(with no accent), and the reason why I moved here to the U.S was so I can pursue my dreams of being a singer. Singing is one of my passions, and so is dancing. I also love to play the ukulele, guitar, and the piano. But on this special day, I'm going to play the guitar and play one of my favorite songs from my favorite singer(A/N: No it's not a JB song, she doesn't know who he is just yet).

As I saw everyone out in the audience, I had a huge fear of stage fright, since I barely know anyone here in the area. I saw everyone singing the hearts out, wowing the audience, and I was afraid that I won't wow them like they do. But I told myself that I can do it and get this done with. I got my guitar out, and as soon as they called out my name to sing, I got out to the stage & sat on the chair & I tried to 'wow' them. But as soon as I reached my chair, almost most of the audience left, and I heard one person say 'She's gonna suck' and they left. All I was left with was a few people, my parents, my younger brother & sister, and a boy in the first row of chairs who caught my attention and it looked like he wanted to hear me sing already. I sat on my chair, got my guitar tuned & ready, and sang a song called 'Valentine' by Kina Grannis. I loved Kina when I first heard of her, and I thought she was one of my inspirations to keep on singing and to not let anyone get in the way of my dreams.

_*After Song*_

Everyone was amazed on how I sang, and I can't believe that I just accomplished something that I would always daydream about. I went backstage and put my guitar back in it's case, and while I thought I was alone, a guy called out to me, but he said "Shawty" instead.

"Hey shawty, I thought you were good on stage, you really do have a great talent," said the boy.

"Thank you, but one song isn't enough to 'wow' everyone," I said.

"I thought you did. You're really good, you know I should get you signed up to a record dealer or something." He chuckled.

I blushed, and I didn't know what to say back.

"You're shy huh?" he said.

"I'm half and half."

"That's okay, I'm like that too, sometimes." We both laughed, and I looked at him for a second, he looked familiar to a teen pop sensation from Canada. Then suddenly someone called out his name "Justin" and it totally hit me. He told me that he needed to go, then before he left he said:

"Hey shawty, you got a jersey?"

"Um, no. Why?"

"Cuz I need your name and your number."

We both chuckled, and his smile was so gorgeous, he made me smile back. I told him my name and I gave my phone number to him on a folded note. I asked him if he was Justin Bieber and he told me yes. He gave me his cellphone number and, to my surprise, he gave me a heart-warming hug. I didn't want him to let go, but he did anyways.

"I'll call you up later, shawty, I mean, Danielle." Again we both giggled, and he did his famous hairflip and it just swept me off the floor. I couldn't believe that I got a surprise visit from a famous singer here in California. When I was in the car ride home, all I could think about was Justin, and I couldn't help but smile.

_*Yeah, I know pretty lame. I changed my story plot from my original idea. But oh well. Chapter 2 coming soon! ;DDDD_  
_P.S. Check out Kina Grannis on youtube and check out her videos. She's awesome! ;)_

-Kelsie[; aka JBFanatic95


	2. Love at first sight?

_When I was in the car ride home, all I could think about was Justin, and I couldn't help but smile._

Chapter 2: Love at First sight?

As I got ready to go to sleep, someone was calling me up on my cell. I looked at my phone and it showed Justin's name on here, he was actually calling me. I got so excited, jumping on my bed, literally shrieking. But I had no time to waste, so I answered his phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey shawty. Just wanted to know what you're up to."

"Hehe, nothing much. I'm getting ready to bed right now."

"Oh, sorry, I thought that we should talk a little bit before I go to sleep."

"Hm, it's okay. I got time, besides it's only 9:30."

Well I'll tell you, we ended up talking for 2 hours straight, non-stop. My parents told me to go to sleep and hang up the phone. I told Justin that I had to go to sleep and that I'll talk to him tomorrow. I was about ready to hang up until he asked me if we can hang out tomorrow, and I told him that I have to ask my parents about that. Then we both hung up on the phone. When I tried going to sleep, all I could think about was Justin as I was sleeping away, could this be love at first sight?

_*Morning*_

I woke up with the birds chirping and the sun shining on my face. So I got ready for school today, and went downstairs to meet up with my family for breakfast. As soon as I was done eating breakfast, I went straight out the door and walked to my school. When I entered my school, I met up with my first and best friend, since I moved to the U.S., Taylor. Taylor and I met through chemistry 1st period last semester, and we've been cool ever since. She came from England and she moved to California because her dad's company was moving to Los Angeles. But she's lived here for 3 years already and she still has her British accent. My school is pretty diverse, almost half of our school popularity are from different countries. Okay, enough of school talk already. I told Taylor about everything, about Justin, and she totally freaked out. She is overly obsessed with Justin Bieber, and ever since she heard his song 'One Time' on the radio, she started collecting posters of him everywhere in her room. When the bell rang for 1st period, we went straight to our chemistry class and while we were walking she couldn't stop talking about Justin Bieber, again.

"Tay, calm down. You have a boyfriend already," I said.

"Yeah, but you can only get one chance with Justin Bieber. Oh well you're right."

"I mean it's not big of a deal, I'm probably not gonna see him again."

"Are you kidding Dani? You are going to see him again, I'm sure."

As we entered our chemistry class, I sat in my usual table I was assigned to the back of the room. Taylor was assigned to sit in the front row of the class, and I usually text her so we can talk in this class. When our teacher was about to give us our lecture, a boy walked into my class, walked up to my teacher, and he gave him his schedule. He was wearing a logo jacket, fashion design sunglasses, and a baseball cap to cover up his identity.

"Oh yes, Justin, I have you on my attendance sheet."

"Sorry I was late."

"That's okay. And take off your sunglasses, your hood, and your cap. Sorry, school rules," said my teacher.

When he took out all of that, everyone was shrieking 'Justin Bieber.' I couldn't believe that it was him, and that we both go to the same school. As my teacher was checking the attendance, I looked to my right and saw an empty chair right next to me. My teacher told him to sit next to me, and when he looked over, he saw me and smiled. As he walked to the back, all the girls in my class drooled and said 'I love you' to Justin.

"What's up _shawty_?," I said this time.

"Hey you're using my slang!" he laughed.

"Sorry, heard you got in trouble by the teacher."

"On my first day too."

We both laughed, and throughout our classtime, we passed each other notes, and we basically didn't pay attention to what our teacher was teaching us. I looked at his schedule, and it looked like we had all of our classes together. Throughout the whole day, all we did was laugh and talk while our teachers weren't noticing. As the day ended, Justin asked me if I needed a ride home, and I told him sure. The car drive was quiet, I didn't have anything else to talk about to him.

"So, how is it in the Philippines?" He asked.

"It's beautiful, and I miss it every single day."

"I know how you feel, I miss my hometown in Canada too."

"Well, you're luckier. At least Canada is just up north, unlike mine where you have to cross the ocean."

He asked me why I moved to the U.S. from the Philippines. I told him that my parents wanted to find work here in California and they wanted to persuade my dreams of singing. As we reached my house, Justin asked me if I could hang out with him sometime during the weekend. I told him yes, and where we're going to hang out. He told me that he'll think about for awhile. He gave me _another _heart-warming hug, and all of a sudden, he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I asked him what was that for, and he told me that it was a thank you kiss for being by his side on his first day at school. I blushed, and so did he. I got out of the car, went straight to my house, and ran up the stairs to my room. All I could think about was Justin. He's so sweet, down-to-earth, and he even kisses you on the cheek. All I could think about was me and Justin chilling in Boracay beach in the Philippines, and have a love story with him. But all in all, I doubt that he'll love me back, he'll only love me as a friend.

_*Justin's P.O.V.*_

Man, I think I'm starting to fall for her. She's so beautiful, her hair looks so smooth, she has the most prettiest eyes I have ever seen throughout anybody else, and she has a gorgeous smile too. Not only that, she's very kind and a down-to-earth type of girl, the only thing that bothers me is that she's always shy and quiet. I want her to change that, but I think it's hard for her to do that. And whenever I look at her, she always seems very lonely, and I want her to express herself and show everyone she has an amazing talent. For now, I'll just think about where we're gonna go to hang out...and her. ;)

_*Yeah, that was a lot of typing. Aww, Danielle is just like me, shy & quiet[x. But anywhoo, I'm kinda busy this week cuz I have to go to a funeral because a dear friend of mine just died like 3 weeks ago already, and I don't want to miss out on this. Sooo, I'll get chapter 3 done soon, I just need some ideas. Please R&R my story, some pointers, yeah that's fine. And yeah. ;))))_


End file.
